


[network & text posts]

by emiOCs (emifail)



Series: Dice North Dragons Senior High School [2]
Category: Novus Arx, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bible, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emifail/pseuds/emiOCs
Summary: diedrich: where am ieli: where the fuck are you





	1. help

**Author's Note:**

> **eli** : emifail  
>  **diedrich** : bonjourfriends
    
    
    **diedrich** : i was trying to go to the dorms and now im  
    
    **diedrich** : somewhere  
    
    **diedrich** : send help  
    
    **eli** : [eli proceeds to give you instructions to an interesting [store](http://www.michaeldunphy.com/sexshopColor_.jpg) on main street a few block down]  
    
    **diedrich** : okay cool im not stuck in a bunch of trees now!! thanks  
    
    **diedrich** : umm i dont see the school anymore i dont think those were the right directions  
    
    **eli** : naw its there keep goin   
    
    **diedrich** :   
    
    **diedrich** : where am i  
    
    **eli** : where the fuck are you   
    
    **diedrich** : you said to keep going so i kept going and now there's trees everywhere  
    
    **diedrich** : think this is where i started i recognize this rock  
    
    **eli** : sorry kid  
    
    **diedrich** : i see people!! i think i made it back to campus!!  
    
    **diedrich** : thanks so much for your help  
    
    **diedrich** : hey whats your name maybe well meet on campus im diedrich  
    
    **eli** : nah  
    
    **diedrich** : thats a weird name


	2. JOIN BIBLE STUDY!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 
>     **kotori** : are you fucking serious
>     **sophia** : No need to be rude :-/
    
    
    **sophia** : Hey Dice High students! Do you want to get EXCITED ABOUT JESUS?!!!  
    
    **sophia** : Then join the Bible Study! You can sign up at the org fair at the end of this week~  
    
    **sophia** : We'll be having bake sales and weekly verse studies and maybe even put on a performance for the school at the end of the semester! You don't want to miss out, so I hope I'll see you all there!  
    
    **sophia** : God Bless <3
    
    
    **kotori** : are you fucking serious  
    
    **sophia** : No need to be rude :-/  
    
    **kotori** : im not being rude just honest  
    
    **sophia** : Well then, yes, I am being serious about this! You should be too, faith is a serious thing for some people.  
    
    **kotori** : well good luck and i hope you get really excited about jesus
    
    
    **artie** : Oh boy, a performance? I didn't know we were planning that this semester! What did you have in mind?  
    
    **sophia** : Well, I saw this really cool thing at Bible camp last summer where we split everyone up into groups of about 5 or so and everyone picked their favorite Christian song and had to come up with a skit about it!! It was very cool, I cried at all of them.  
    
    **sophia** : You should be a part of it! You were in Bible study last year too, right?  
    
    **artie** : Yeah I was!! I remember you being there on day one, haha.  
    
    **artie** : I'm not so good at the acting thing but I could definitely be there for moral support! And help write some of the skits!  
    
    **artie** : -Artie  
    
    **sophia** : Awesome!! I'll get you to act by the end of the semester, I'm sure of it :-) Just ask God for guidance! It's not too hard, I'm sure you'll be awesome.  
    
    **sophia** : Bible Study's going to be the coolest group on campus, am I right?  
    
    **artie** : I don't know about 'coolest' but we sure are going to have fun!  
    
    **artie** : -Artie  
    
    **sophia** : It's gonna be great!!  
    
    **sophia** : Meetings are Wednesday nights so that we can make sure we work God into our week as well as our weekend :-) See you then!!!


End file.
